Mr & Mrs Grey's 2nd Wedding Anniversary
by newgirl3366
Summary: A short story I posted in part 2, I am now posting it separately. I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey or the characters. All rights go to EL James.


_**Tuesday, July 30, 2013**_

_**Mr. and Mrs. Grey's 2**__**nd**__** Wedding Anniversary**_

_** Pristine clear water displaying **__an astounding hue of aquamarine blue stretches as far as my eyes can see. Closing the book in my hands I set it rest on my lap, having lost interest in the story at hand. I cannot rival the vision before me. Splashing ankle deep in the gentle waves lapping at the ocean shore are my husband and baby boy. As far as my eyes can see we are the only ones on our private piece of heaven. _

"_Wa wa Dada!" Ted squeals with delight kicking his little foot with all of his might through the water. He bends down and retrieves a handful of sugar white sand, letting it run through his chubby fingers before clapping the excess off with his other hand. Looking at his hands curiously he sees that they are now both soiled with sand. He holds them up in dismay to show Christian the wet sand clinging to his skin. His little brow is furrowed in vexation._

"_Bend down and wash them in the ocean, son." Christian, dressed in navy swim trunks, bends over to show Teddy how to wash the sand from his hands. Mimicking his father's actions Ted bends over and begins moving his hands to and fro in the water. Christian is the first one to lift his hands from the water. "See Teddy? All clean." He shows his sand-free hands to Ted, urging him to now look at his own hands. _

_Immediately Teddy does so and exclaims, "yay," clapping his clean hands together in celebration. _

_The late afternoon sun dancing through the palm trees glistens over Christian's hair, illuminating the copper highlights of his tousled waves. The same copper color shines in Ted's curls which are peeking out from under the edges of his white sun hat. I smile at the beauty of them together and giggle at their innocent game of discovery. Swishing their feet through the water they continue to walk hand in hand, journeying a short distance down the beach before stopping. I observe Christian reaching down to pick something up, then handing it to Ted and whispering something in his ear. Ted looks in my direction, a huge grin breaking out across his face._

"_Mama!" He calls my name and breaks out in a full on run in my direction. His little legs carry him as fast as they can, his arms pumping at his sides as if they might help propel him to run faster. _

_I swing my legs to the side of the wooden lounge chair I am sitting on, letting my bare feet rest in the warm sand. "Come here baby boy!" I call with my arms spread wide for him. He throws himself into my arms, eager to show me the large conch shell he is holding in his hands. "What do you have there Teddy? Is that a seashell? It's so pretty, look at the pink and white and brown, it's rough on the outside and smooth on the inside. Listen to it Ted, you can hear the ocean." I hold the shell gently to his ear. His little lips pursed in a perfect 'o' he listens intently, his gray eyes wide with curiosity. _

"_Mama," he says, taking the shell and holding it to my ear, giving me a turn to hear the ocean as well._

"_I hear it too baby boy." _

"_Dada," he takes the shell from my ear and gives Christian, who is now kneeling down beside him, a turn._

"_That's the ocean isn't it son? You can always hear the ocean when you listen to a seashell." Flashing me his breathtaking mega-watt smile Christian lifts my hand from where it is resting on my knee, kissing my wedding rings, "happy second anniversary Mrs. Grey." He looks up at me through his incredibly dark and long lashes._

"_Oh, Christian, you've said that about twenty times today and its only noon." _

"_And I'll say it twenty more times before the sun sets." I lean down, placing my hand on the side of his face and kiss him tenderly. The past few days in Bora Bora have left his skin sun kissed, deepening the gray in his eyes and brightening the copper in his hair. I know I'm a bit darker than I was when we arrived but the sun looks splendid on Christian. _

_ Ted has plopped down on the sand beside my lounge and is keenly exploring every aspect of his new treasure. I watch him yawn and know it is his naptime. _

"_Are you tired baby boy?" I scoop him up in my arms, planting a kiss on each of his blushed cheeks. _

"_Mama, mmmmmm." He yawns again, patting his little hand against my chests. His nibble, chubby fingers tug at the sunshine yellow ruffles of my strapless maxi. _

"_Come, Mama will nurse you in the house." He scoots down from my lap and grabs Christian's hand before giving me his free hand. Together the three of us walk back to the house._

_**Ted's baby gray eyes **__finally close, the warm breeze ruffling his hair as it floats through the expansive open doors and windows. His body relaxes against mine signaling that he has fallen asleep. With precise delicate movements I lay him down in the center of our bed, securing pillows around his body to keep him from turning. _

"_Sleep tight," I whisper and kiss his cheek, "my little sun kissed brown Teddy bear." _

_Padding my feet quietly over the shiny natural wood floor I step out onto the sunbathed deck to find Christian. He is swimming laps in the large rectangular shaped pool, unaware of my presence. Feeling brazen and knowing there is no one but us for miles I slip out of my maxi bandeau dress, letting it fall to the floor of the deck before untying my white bikini top and stepping out of the matching bottoms. _

_ I hold my breath and jump into the pool, the warm water welcoming me, surrounding my body. When I resurface Christian has stopped swimming and is watching me. Casually I swim over to him and lock my legs around his waist._

"_Skinny dipping Mrs. Grey?" He raises an incredulous eyebrow at me in mock admonishment. _

"_Hmmm…yes, and you're going to join me."_

"_I am?"_

"_Oh yes," without warning I unwrap my legs and shimmy down his body, underwater. With his help I remove his trunks quickly and place a soft kiss against his tip before resurfacing. His gray eyes are shining like silver molten rock when I do. _

"_What got into you?"_

"_Nothing yet," I stroke him with my hands, urging his body towards mine. "We've only got as long as Ted naps."_

"_Well then, we'd better get started." _

_Pulling my hair aside with one hand he begins to kiss my shoulder blade, moving up to suck and nip at my neck. I tilt my head to the side, allowing him better access. His hands move up my back, kneading my skin, urging me closer to him. I wrap my legs around his waist once more and grasp his biceps in my hands. The water droplets glisten on his tanned skin, begging me to lick them off one by one. So I do, I want to taste him while he tastes me. I'm so caught up in the passion erupting from within me that I don't notice Christian floating us across the pool until my back is resting against the wall of the pool. To my left I can see our bedroom, the doorway, quadruple the size of a typical doorway, is framed by billowing white sheer curtains. To my right is the Pacific Ocean, shimmering like a blue beryl gemstone. _

"_Happy anniversary Mrs. Grey," he whispers against my lips, before running his tongue along them. I take his mouth with mine; he tastes like saltwater, sun, sand and Christian, a delicious combination._

_I tangle my hand in his wet locks and squeeze his body with my legs, urging him closer to me. I want him inside of me. Taking my cue he moves subtly, sinking deep inside of my body. We both swallow one another's moans of pure ecstasy. He holds me like this for what seems like an eternity. Not moving, only being inside of me, relishing in our connection of being one. _

"_Happy anniversary Mr. Grey," I whisper back in answer. He groans and begins to move, long, methodic strokes, driving me into a euphoric bliss. There is only him and me in this beautiful paradise, surrounded by love. _


End file.
